A teen in Toontown: 39 Clues version
by Menydragon5
Summary: Daniel Cahill falls into Toontown and meets Benj Turner. Dan loses his memory and the toon decides to help him. What will happen in this two part story? Well there is only one way to find out.
1. Dan meets Benj

**The former young teen clue hunter and the toon teen heart drub. Part 1.**

 **Hey** **everybody. Welcome to my new story. Now don't worry,** **I will not be abandoning any of my other stories. Now I know this is a strange crossover, and a stranger pairing. But I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues, 6teen, Totally Spies, The Simpsons or The Little Mermaid.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Gun use,** **Implied Shorta.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **Locations.**

 **Unknown city. Unknown time. In a alleyway between two big buildings.**

A young teen boy is violently pushed down on the ground, landing on his slim butt. He glares up at the person who pushed him while rubbing his butt with both hands. "What the hell is your problem man!?"

The thirteen year old boy stands five feet tall with peach skin, short dark blonde hair, jade green eyes, a small scar under the right one and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

The shadowy figure that's standing in front of him doesn't say anything. The teen was about to say something when the figure pulls out a silver gun. As the gun was pointed at him, his eyes widen in fear. The figure pulls back the trigger and all the teen hears before everything goes black is a loud "Bang"

 **Inside of a mall in Toontown. Eight in the morning.**

The young teen as his eyes closed as someone shakes him. His eyes start to twitch as he hears a male voice call out to him. "Hey are you ok? Because I'd really like it if you'd get up." He let's out a quiet moan as he sits up. "mmmm." He places both of his hands on the very firm and warm ground while blinking his unfocused eyes. "What the heck?" His eyes than widen in fear and than he quickly looks around. He stops and his fear changes into shock as his jaw drops.

He sees that he's inside of an animated mall. There are also many different kinds of cartoon characters standing around, looking at him in shock as well. Many of them are cartoon people, some are cartoon animals with some on two legs and wearing clothes.

He than hears the same male voice from before coming from below him. "Kid, if you're ok now can you please get off of me." He looks down with his shocked filled eyes and blushes. He sees that he's straddling the waist of a toon teen with his hands above his stomach.

The sixteen year old toon boy stands five feet, eight inches tall with tan peach ink skin, short red ink hair with bangs covering his forehead, brown ink eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a short sleeve green toon shirt, it has a v-neck that shows the fit muscles on his chest, blue toon jeans, a brown toon belt and white and green sneakers.

The younger teen just looks in the toon teen's eyes in disbelief. "Holy... you're a cartoon." His eyes widen in realization and his blush grows as he feels where he is sitting. He quickly jumps off of the toon teen and looks away from him embarrassing. "Sorry about that."

The toon teen sits up and looks at him with his right eyebrow raised. "Of course I'm a toon." he than closes his eyes and let's out a sigh. "uhh. It's alright." He than opens his eyes and looks up at him with a small frown. "Besides, it's a good thing you're here in Toontown. Or that fall would have definitely killed you."

The younger teen looks down at him in confusion. "Fall?" The toon teen points up with his right index finger to the ceiling. He looks up to where the toon teen is pointing to and his eyes widen in shock. There in the ceiling is a human shaped hole. The hole is shaped of a person spread eagle with their fingers spread opened. "How the hell did I fall through the ceiling!?" He than looks down at himself, not seeing a single scratch or feeling any pain. "Better yet, how am I even still alive?"

The toon teen gets up and brushes some dust off himself with both hands. "Like I said. It's a good thing that you are in Toontown." He than looks at him with a small smile. "And me kind of catching you helped." He than smirks and let's out a chuckle. "Ha ha ha ha. You know, you're heavier than you look for a short guy."

The younger teen looks up at him angrily and pouts. "Hey! Who you calling short?"

The toon teen puts his hands on his narrow hips while continuing to smirk. (Ha. The little guy is kind of cute when he's angry.) He than sticks out his right hand to him. "Calm down little hot head. My name is Benj Turner, what's yours?"

The younger teen continues to pout as he shakes Benj's hand. "Daniel Arthur Cahill, but..." He than blushes a little. "But you can call me Dan." He than looks away from him as he let's go of hand. He than looks back up at him with a questioning look. "umm. How are you or any of this real? This is a dream right?"

Benj looks down at him incredulously. "Of course this is all real." He than smirks again. "And I may have been called the guy of my dreams by a few toon and humans. But I'm one hundred percent real." He than puts his right hand on Daniel's left cheek and gives him a smile. "You can feel this right?" He gets a blush and a nod for a answer. He than let's go of his cheek and looks at him seriously. "Now, how in the hell did you end up falling out of the sky? And do you have any idea where your friends or parents are? Or did you come to Toontown by yourself?"

Dan opens his mouth to say something, but stops when his eyes widen. His eyes than start to fill with fear. "I... I don't know. I can't remember." His eyes start to water as he looks down. "I can't remember anything except my name." His hands slowly reaches up to his face and he starts to breathe heavily. "I don't know who my parents are. I don't know if I even have friends. I don't know where I live."

Benj puts a comforting hand on Dan's back and looks at him in concern. "Hey, calm down Dan. It'll be ok. I'll help you alright?"

Dan looks up at him with some tears running down his face. He was about to answer him when they heard a nasally feminine voice. "Hey, is he ok." They than turn around and see a teenage toon girl looking at Dan worryingly.

The sixteen year old toon girl stands five feet, four inches tall with peach ink skin, long black ink hair that is tied in a ponytail, it stops at mid back, purple ink eyes, a beauty mark under her left eye and full lips with pink toon lipstick. She as a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a light purple toon tube top, a purple toon jacket over it that's left open, a pink toon skirt, a white toon belt and purple toon open toed, four inch heeled sandals.

She than walks up to them and looks Benj in the eyes with her concerned ones. "Benj, is there anything I can do to help?"

Benj gives her a small smile as he nods his head. "Mandy you have the best timing. Can you drive us to Toontown hospital please?" Him saying this makes Daniel look back up at him with wide tear filled eyes.

Mandy's eyes widen in worry and than she looks down at Daniel. She puts both of her hands on his cheeks and makes him look up at her. "Are you hurt bad? What happened?"

He was about to say something to her when Benj cuts him off. "We'll tell you in the car." The other two look at him curiously as he looks back at them seriously and than looks around. "This isn't the right place to talk right now."

Mandy and Daniel both look around and see all the other toons looking at them. Some looking at Daniel sadly, some looking at him worryingly and the rest looking at all of them in curiosity. Mandy than looks back at Benj seriously. "Yeah, I see what you mean." See than looks down at Daniel with a smile and grabs his left hand with her right. "Don't worry, you'll be ok." The three than walk through the mall and head to the parking lot.

 **Five minutes later, right outside of Toontown Hospital.**

Mandy's pink toon car pulls up to the large five story hospital. Daniel who is sitting in the back looks out of one of the windows up at the white building. He has a slightly frightened look on his face as he looks at the large red words above the entrance. The words read, Toontown Hospital.

Benj who is sitting in the passenger seat looks over at Mandy with a smile. "Thanks again Mandy. I owe you one."

Mandy gives him a smile back. "You don't owe me anything Benj. I'm just happy that I could help." She than looks back at Daniel with a sad smile and puts her right hand on his left shoulder. "I hope you get your memory back Dan."

Daniel looks back at her with a sad smile of his own. "Thanks Mandy, I hope I do to." He than reaches up with his right hand to Mandy's hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He than opens the car door and gets out, closing it behind him.

Benj than opens his door and steps out of the car. He closes the door and looks through the open window at Mandy. "I'll call you later and let you know how it went."

Mandy smiles and gives him a nod. "Thanks Benj." She than looks over at Daniel and gives him a wave. "Bye Dan. Good luck."

Daniel gives her a wave back. "Bye Mandy." He and Benj than turn around to the building, Benj wraps his right arm around Daniel's shoulders, places his hand on Daniel's right shoulder and leads him into the hospital.

Mandy is about to start her car when her phone goes off. She pulls out her purple toon phone from her right jacket pocket with her right hand. She pushes the touch screen with her thumb and puts it to her right ear. "Hello?" After a few seconds her eyes start to sparkle and a big smile grows on her face. "Eric! Hi sweetie." She than lessons for a few seconds and than let's out a giggle. "he he he he. You always say the nicest things. Where are you now?" After another few seconds, she blushes and her eyes turn into red toon hearts. "I love you to my prince. I'll be right there, bye." She than hangs up the phone and puts it back into her pocket. She than starts up the car and speeds down the road, leaving a heart shaped dust cloud where the car use to be.

 **Two hours later. Inside of one of the hospital rooms.**

Daniel is sitting on the bed in the center of the room while biting his bottom lip nervously. He is looking down at the floor as Benj stands next to him while holding his left hand with his right.

Benj intertwined their fingers together and gives his hand a little squeeze. "Hey don't worry." He continues when Daniel looks up at him with his nervous eyes. "No matter what the doctor says, I'm right here for you Dan." He than gives him a warm smile.

Daniel looks up at him with a surprised look on his face. "Why are you helping me? I mean... we don't even know each other. You don't have to stay here with me. I won't blame you for leaving you know." Even with saying all that, he never let go of Benj's hand.

Benj's smile than changes into a small smirk. "Oh I know. I can leave anytime I want. I also didn't have to help you in the first place. But I want to." Daniel than blushes a little bit as he continues. "I'd feel like a real jackass if I didn't help you. I mean, what kind of guy would I be if I just walked away when you needed help?" He than blushes and smiles as he looks into Daniel's eyes. "And you're right about us not really knowing each other, but you seem like a nice guy to me. I kinda like you Dan."

Daniel gives him a smile back and squeezes his hand. He was about to say something to him when the door opens, making him stop. They both turn to the door as the doctor walks into the room.

The toon doctor stands five feet, seven inches tall with yellow ink skin, short black ink hair with some bangs on his forehead, black ink eyes, a thin black ink mustache, thin lips and a black ink beard. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, four short fingers on each of them, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a light purple button up toon shirt, a white toon doctor's coat over it, a pink toon tie, green toon pants and blue toon shoes.

The toon doctor looks at them with a smile and gives them a wave. "Hi everybody."

While Daniel looks at the doctor confusingly, Benj closes his eyes and let's out a sigh. "uhh. Hello again doctor Nick." He than opens his eyes and looks at the doctor hopefully. "So, can you help Dan doctor Nick?"

Nick looks at them with a sad smile. "Well I've got some bad news for the two of you." His smile than becomes a happier one. "But I also got some good news to go with it." Daniel holds Benj's hand a little tighter as Nick continues. "Well the reason the tests took so long is, because me and the other doctors couldn't find a single animated cell in your blood." He than gives Daniel a big smile. "But than I remembered you are human. So the good news is your not a very sick toon."

Daniel just blinks as he looks at Nick blankly. Benj facepalms himself with his left hand and let's out a groan. "ummm." He than lowers his hand and looks angrily at Nick. "But what about his memory loss?"

Nick's eyes than widen in realization. "Oh right, I almost forgot about that." He than looks at Daniel sadly. "I'm really sorry young man, but there is nothing we can do to help you with your memory. Maybe if you walk around Toontown that might help."

Benj looks at Nick seriously and gives him a nod. "Right, we'll do that now." Daniel looks at him in surprise, while he looks back at him with a smirk. "Well I can't have you getting lost or hurt now can I?"

Daniel gives him a smile while blushing slightly. He than let's go of his hand, gets off of the bed and walks up to Nick. "It isn't what I wanted to hear at all, but..." He than sticks out his right hand to him. Which Nick shakes with his own right hand. "Thanks doctor Nick."

Nick looks down and gives him a big smile. "You're welcome young man." He than let's go of his hand and waves to both of them as he starts to leave the room. "Well I have other patients, so good bye everybody."

The two teens both wave back and say together. "Good bye doctor Nick."

Benj walks up to Daniel and warps his right arm around him. He looks down into his eyes with a smile, while placing his hand on Daniel's right shoulder. "So, shall we go?"

Daniel blushes and gives him a nod. "Yeah, let's get out of here." The two teens than walk out of the room and soon leave the hospital.

 **A few hours later. Inside of Benj's house. Ten fifteen at night.**

Daniel is now sitting on Benj's gray toon couch inside of his living room. After a few hours of walking around and not remembering anything. Benj said he could stay with him and tomorrow they'll try the human side. He pouts as he looks down at the small brown toon table in front of him. (Damn it! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I can't remember anything but my name and everything that happened today.)

Benj than walks into the room carrying a little blue toon sheet, a green toon pillow and one of his white toon t-shirts. "Well here you go Dan. I don't have any pajamas that can fit you, but this t-shirt should do." He than rest all of it on the table in front of Daniel.

Daniel looks up at him with a smile. "Thanks again Benj, for everything." His smile than becomes a smirk. "If I didn't fall on you, who knows what would have happened to me."

Benj let's out a laugh as he stands back up. "Ha ha ha ha." The two than look into each other's eyes with blushes on their cheeks. After a few seconds, he gives him a embarrassed smile. "Uh, right. Good night Dan."

Daniel keeps the smirk on his face. "Good night Benj." As Benj turns around and walks away. Daniel can't help but look at his fit butt until he disappeared down the hallway. He stands up and shakes his head. (Ha. I wonder if I always liked guys.) He than takes off his sneakers and pulls down his jeans. This shows that he is wearing black boxers with some Pikachu printed all over it. He than takes off his shirt and puts on the toon one. It stops at the top of his thighs.

A little while later, Daniel is laying down on the couch with his head on the pillow. (I hope when I get my memory back that I don't forget about Benj. I mean who wants to forgot about meeting living cartoon characters?) He than pulls the sheets up over himself and soon falls asleep.

 **To be continued.**

 **And that's the first chapter of this series, short stories. And I know the next update will make a lot of you happy because... it's the next chapter of Naruto: Pokegirls Strom. But for right now, let's get to the challenges.**

 **1: Daniel Cahill in Toontown.**

 **Daniel wakes up in Toontown with no idea how he got there. He now has to find a way home with the help of some toons, but not all toons are good. Will Dan find a way home? Is he the only one from his world here? Will he fall in love with a cartoon character? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You don't use any anime characters.**

 **2\. You only use 39 Clues and OC humans.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Daniel/Female cartoon character, Daniel/Male cartoon character, Daniel/Cartoon harem or Daniel/Male cartoon harem. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **2: Benj Turner in the real world.**

 **Benj finds himself in a world where everything looks different. Not to mention everyone keeps calling him a cartoon character. Will he find a way home? Will he like or hate being able to do cartoonish things? Will he find love along the way? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Benj has to freakout at least once about being a cartoon character.**

 **2\. You can use whatever live action series or movie you want to put Benj in.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Benj/Female character, Benj/Male character, Benj/Harem or Benj/Male harem. (can be large.)**

 **3: Daniel has been tooned!**

 **Dan gets kidnapped by a mad scientist and is used in his/her experiments. He becomes a living cartoon character and can do everything they can do. Is he stuck like this forever? What will he do with his new powers? Will he get revenge on the mad scientist? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. This all happens in the world of 39 Clues.**

 **2\. Dan has a hard time controlling his new cartoon instincts and will do wild takes often.**

 **4: Benj Turner the new Overlord.**

 **When rushing to work, Benj takes a wrong turn in the mall and gets lost. After walking around this deserted part of the mall for a few minutes. He finds the last Overlord's tower heart. It gives him the power of a Overlord as well as makes him a little bit darker. Will he take over the world? Will he embrace the darkness or fight it? How many women will fall in love with him? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions. This is a gray or dark story.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can use your own kinds of unique of minions.**

 **2\. This can also be a crossover with 39 Clues.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Benj/Large harem.**

 **5: Your 6teen and 39 Clues story.**

 **It's your turn to do a crossover with these two.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can base it in the world of 6teen or 39 Clues.**

 **2\. You can have the characters from 6teen be humans or cartoons.**

 **3\. If you have pairings in your story, than you pair a 6teen character with a 39 Clues character.**

 **Only five challenges this time. And soon the fifth chapter of my most popular story will be here! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!... Sorry about that.**

 **Well, until next time. Bye!**


	2. Lemon chapter

**The** **former young teen clue hunter and the toon teen heart drub. Part 2.**

 **Hey** **everybody. It's finally time for part two and the final of this story. So let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues or 6teen.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Smoking, Nudity, Shorta Sex, Yaoi Sex. (boy x boy)**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **Locations, Time of day.**

 **Inside of Benj's house. One month later. Eight sixteen in the morning.**

Daniel was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating some cartoon cereal. (It's a good thing I can eat toon food. Or I couldn't stay here with Benj.) He blushes as he thinks about the toon teen. (Man I got it bad for him. But who can blame me. He's one hot to...)Benj than walks into the kitchen, making him stop in his thoughts as he turns to look at him. Making his blush darken.

Benj looks at him with a smile as he stands there without a shirt on. Toon water droplets slide down his fit chest. "Good morning Dan." He stops himself from smirking as he watches Daniel's eyes following the few drops of water that slide down his body and into the toon jeans he's wearing. (Damn his cute when he blushes. I can't take it anymore. Tonight, I'll tell him tonight about how I feel about him.) He than walks up to the table and sits next to him. "How're you doing today?"

Daniel looks up into Benj's eyes with a smile. "Good morning Benj. I'm doing fine. How are you today?"

Benj gives Daniel a wink with his right eye. "I feel great today." His smile than becomes a sad one. "But I'm sorry I couldn't find out about anything." He than looks down at the table. "Not about where you came from, any of your friends, not even your family." He than looks back up at the younger teen. "I'm sorry."

Daniel shakes his head and puts his left hand on to Benj's right hand. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Benj. You let me stay with you and helped me out all this time. Yes, I wish I could remember who I am. But I'm happy that I have you Benj." He than gives the older toon teen's hand a light squeeze.

Benj's eyes than have red toon hearts in them as he looks into Daniel's. (Fuck tonight. I'm going for it right now.) He than leans down and kisses him on the lips.

Daniel's eyes widen has he feels Benj's soft full lips against his thin ones. He soon closes his eyes and kisses back. He than feels the older toon teen putting his hands on his waist, pulling him off of the chair and on to his lap. After a few seconds he tries to pull out of the kiss, but Benj refuses to stop kissing. He puts his hands on the older toon teen's shoulders and pulls out of the kiss with a wet "pop"

Benj looks at Daniel confusingly as the younger teen pants. He than smiles embarrassingly. "Oh right. You humans have to breathe. Sorry Dan."

Daniel shakes his head with a smile. "It's alright Benj. That was the best kiss I think I've ever got." He than shyly looks away. "Benj I... I like you a lot. A lot, a lot. So would you... would you, you know." He than looks shyly back into Benj's eyes with a blush. "Would you...?"

Benj gives Daniel a smile and nods his head. "Yes, I'll go out with you. How about we make all today are first date. And I'll even take you out for dinner tonight and than when we get home." He than whispers into Daniel's left ear, making the younger teen's blush darken.

Daniel gulps as he looks into Benj's and than gives him a nod. "O... ok. We can do that, but I don't know what to do. I've never done that before."

Benj gives him a smile and than kisses Daniel's left cheek. "Don't worry, we'll go slow. But that will be tonight. We have the whole day ahead of us." He than looks at the younger teen with a smirk. "But for now, where were we." He than pulls him into another kiss.

It took over a half an hour before the two finally left the house. Though Daniel wasn't to happy when Benj put a shirt on. The two now walk down the sidewalk holding hands. Benj is now wearing a dark green toon dress shirt, black toon dress pants and white toon shoes. While Daniel is now wearing a red toon dress shirt, black toon dress pants and black toon shoes. All that Banj bought him as a gift a few days ago.

 **Outside of Benj's house. Ten twenty two at night.**

A toon taxi cab pulls up to Benj's house and the right side back door opens with Benj getting out of the car. He reaches back into the taxi with his left hand to Daniel. Who takes it with his right hand and is than helped out of the car.

Benj than walks up to the driver side door and gives the driver, a black and white toon fox, some toon money. "Here you go sir. Thanks and have a good night."

The toon fox smiles as he takes the money. "Your welcome and a good night to you to." He than gives Benj a smirk. "But with how you two were going at it in the back of my cab, I doubt that the two of you will get any sleep tonight."

Benj smirks back and nods his head. "That's the plan." He than turns and walks back up to Daniel as the taxi drives away.

Daniel looks up at Benj with a smile. "So what were you talking with the fox about?"

Benj than bends down, grabs both of Daniel's slim butt cheeks and picks him up. "Oh it's nothing to worry about baby. Let's get inside so we can get some privacy." He than kisses him as the younger teen wraps his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist and kisses him back.

Benj than walks up to his front door, not stopping the kiss and hoping that Daniel is ready for a night of sex.

 **Inside of Benj's bedroom.**

Benj rest Daniel, who is panting with a blush on his face, down on the toon double bed with a smile. "Dan, it's ok if you don't want to have sex. I don't want to rush you into anything." (But please say that you do. God I want to fuck this short cutie.)

Daniel shakes his head and looks up with a nervous smile. "No I... I want to have sex with you Benj. It's just that I... I'm..." He looks away shyly before looking back up into Benj's brown ink eyes. "I'm a little nervous. And what if I'm bad at it?"

Benj bends down and kisses Daniel with both of his hands on the younger teens waist and than gets down on his knees. He than stops the kiss as his hands move to the button and zipper on the toon pants. "Don't worry Dan. This is about finding out what the other likes. I'll go first and than you, ok?" He gets a nod for his answer. "Than let's start babe."

 **Green Lemon Start.**

Benj unbuttons Daniel's toon pants and than unzips them. "ziiipp" The younger teen had already taken off the toon shoes and rasies his narrow hips, as Benj pulls them down. He drops the toon pants on the floor and looks at the bulge in the black boxers with pokeballs on them with a smirk. "Well you look like you are definitely ready." He than grabs the boxers waistband and was about to pull them down, But stops to look up with a smile. "Oh yeah. Remind me to take you to Anime City for our next date."

Daniel with the blush on his face, looks at Benj with a big smile. "Really? you would? I'd love that."

Benj nods his head as he pulls down the boxers. "Of course I will." He than looks down as Daniel's five inch teenhood pops out and smirks. "Now I think it's time for your first BJ." He than puts his hands on the younger teens legs, pushes them a little farther apart, leans down and kisses all over the teenhood.

Daniel tilts his head back with his eyes closed and smiling. "mmmm. That feels really good." He stops smiling however and his eyes open wide, when he feels Benj slowly lick his teenhood from the base to the tip. "Holy..." He closes his eyes again and grabs the green toon sheets of the bed, as the older toon teen continues to lick him. "Ooohhh. Fuck. Ooohhh. This feels so good. Ooohhh." The older teen than wraps his lips around the head and sucks, making him arch his back and hold onto the bed sheets tightly as he cums. "Oooohhhh, fuuuccckkk!"

Benj keeps sucking until Daniel stops coming and than pulls his lips off fo the teenhood with a wet "pop" He than stands back up and looks down at the smiling, panting younger teen with a smirk and his hands on his narrow hips. "So, did you like it."

Daniel with his eyes closed, smiling and still panting nods his head. "Heck yeah. uhh. Your giving me... uhh. A BJ everyday from... uhh. Now on." He than hears Benj's voice a little bit farther away than before. "Sure thing. But first don't you think you should return the favor." He than sits up and looks over at the older toon teen, who is now shirtless and leaning with his back against a wall.

Benj wiggles his eyebrows and watches as Daniel gulps and blushes. "Well, are you just going to sit there..." He than points to his pants with his right index finger. "Or are you going to come get some."

Daniel gets off of the bed and walks up to Benj. He than unbuttons his own toon shirt as he gets down on his knees. He takes it off and drops it on the dark toon carpeted floor. He than reaches up with his small hands and unbuttons the older toon teen's pants, than unzips them. "ziiipp" He grabs both of the pants and whatever underwear Benj is wearing by the waistband and pulls them down. He stops and his eyes widen when the older toon teen's seven inch manhood spings out of his underwear with a "bong" "Damn your big."

Benj puts his left hand on top of Daniel's head and rubs it. "Hey, you don't have to get all of it in your mouth tonight. We'll work on it. Just get as much as you can, alright?" He gets a nod and the younger teen than kisses up and down his manhood. Soon the kisses turn into licks and he let's out some moans. "Ooohh. Yes babe. Ooohh. That's good but... Ooohh. But I need you to suck it." Daniel takes him into his mouth and is soon bobbing his head up and down, only able to do four inches. He tries to keep his narrow hips from rolling as the younger teen goes faster. "Ooohhh! Keep going! Ooohhh! Don't stop Dan! Ooohhh! I'm almost there! Ooohhh! Fuck! Ooohhh! I can't wait till you can get all of me in your mouth! Ooohhh!" He's brown ink eyes than turn into sticks of dynamite with short burning fuses. When the dynamite explodes with a loud "Boom" he closes his eyes, grits his teeth, grabs the back of Daniel's head with both hands, arches his back and let's out a loud groan as he cums. "Uuuggghhh!"

Daniel's eyes widen in surprise as his cheeks bulge. After a few seconds Benj let's his head go and he pulls his lips off the manhood with a wet "pop" He than slowly swallows all of the cum and than licks his lips. "mmmm. It tastes just like the dinner we had earlier."

Benj smiles as he pushes himself off of the wall. "One of the many perks of having sex with a toon." He than walks past Daniel and lays down on his stomach on the end of the bed. He looks over his right shoulder and smirks seeing the younger teen's jade green eyes glued to his fit butt. "Now for another one. Please use that tongue of yours to get me ready so you can fuck me hard."

Daniel's eyes widen in shock as he looks into Benj's eyes. "Wait! You want me to lick your... back there!"

Benj gives Daniel a frown. "Oh come on. You know it's alright. Remember, I told you that toons don't use the bathroom." He than smiles. "Well, excited for a bath, shower or to brush our teeth of course."

Daniel looks back at Benj's slightly rounded fit butt. "Yeah. And when I asked why do toon bathrooms even have toilets? You said that they are just drawn that way." He can't help but watch every slight movement of the older toon teen's fit butt.

Benj smirks as he sees Daniel's eyes go right to his butt. "But if I didn't have one, it would have been hard for you to stay with me." He than shakes his fit butt at the younger teen. "Now stop pretending that you don't want my ass and come and get it."

Daniel bites his bottom lip and thinks about it for a few seconds. He than gets up and walks over to Benj. He gets on his knees again right behind the older toon teen and grabs both of his fit butt cheeks. "Who said that I don't want your ass?" He than smiles as he lightly squeezes them. "Fine. I'll give it a try, but I'm going to do something else first." He than leans down and starts to kiss all over Benj's fit butt.

Benj smirks as he watches Daniel kissing his butt. "Damn babe. If I knew that you wanted to kiss my ass. I would have told you to do it awhile ago."

Daniel stops and looks up into Benj's eyes with a smirk. "Oh shut up. Or I'll just do you right now." He than looks down at the older toon teen's back door and pulls his butt cheeks apart. He gulps and slowly leans down. (Well, here I go.) He than starts to lick Benj's back door.

Benj closes his eyes and let's out a sigh. "uhh. Thanks baby. Please keep going." After a few more seconds he than starts to push his narrow hips back into Daniel's face. "Dan, please fuck me with your tongue. Stick it in." He than feels the younger teen's tongue push into him. "Ooohh. Fuck." Soon he is moving his narrow hips back and forth as Daniel keeps slamming his tongue into him. "Ooohhh! Damn! Ooohhh! I knew you would like it. Ooohhh! Fuck I'm going to cum! Ooohhh!" He than opens his eyes, showing that they have changed into two brown number threes, than twos, than ones. He than closes his eyes tightly and arches his back as he cums. "Daaannnn!"

Daniel pulls out his tongue and stands up, not even seeing the small puddle of thick white ink cum between Benj's legs on the floor. He smirks as he puts his teenhood at the older toon teen's back door. "Damn. I can't believe I'm finally going to do this." He than thrust his narrow hips forward and slams all five inches of himself into Benj. "slap"

Benj's eyes open wide and bulge out of his head. "God damn!" The sound of their bodies slapping together soon fill the room as Daniel thrusts his narrow hips as fast and hard as he can. "Oooohhhh!" "slap" "Fuck!" "slap" "Oooohhhh!" "slap" "Yes baby!" "slap" "Oooohhhh!" "slap" "Fuck me!" "slap" "Oooohhhh!"

Daniel had already closed his eyes and grips Benj's fit butt cheeks tighter. "Ugh." "slap" "Man." "slap" "Ugh" "slap" "I'm happy I didn't chicken out of this." "slap" "Ugh." His eyes than open wide as he feels the older toon teen's insides grip his teenhood tightly, making him arch his back and cry out as he cums. "Beeennnnjjjjj!"

Benj, feeling Daniel's cum filling him up, rest his head on the bed, arches his back and let's out a loud groan as he cums as well. "Ugghhh!" This makes the puddle of toon cum on the floor larger.

Daniel pants and pulls out of Benj with a wet "pop" and than wipes some sweat off of his head with his left hand. He than looks down and sees some of his cum dripping out of the older toon teen's back door. "We are definitely having sex from now on." He looks farther down and sees the big puddle of toon cum. "Damn you came a lot."

Benj raises his head and smirks. "Yet another benefit of being a toon." His smirk than becomes more devilish. "But the best part is..." He than stands up, turns around, showing Daniel that he is still hard, sits on the end of the bed, grabs the younger teen by both slim butt cheeks and picks him up while looking into his eyes, making Daniel hold onto his shoulders. "I can keep going." He than drops Daniel onto all seven inches of his teenhood. "slap"

Daniel closes his eyes tightly, his grip tightens and he throws his head back with his mouth open in a silent scream.

Benj grits his teeth and his hands tighten into fist for a second. "God baby, I knew you were a tight ass." He than grabs Daniel's slim butt cheeks again. "But enough jokes. Let's get you bouncing babe." He than starts to quickly bounce the younger teen up and down on is teenhood. The sound of slaps and Daniel's little squeaks soon fill the room. "Ugh." "slap" "Damn babe!" "slap" "Ugh." "slap" "You feel so damn good!" "slap" "Ugh."

Daniel's tongue falls out of his mouth as Benj keeps bouncing him. "slap" "slap" "slap" "slap" "slap" He than arches his back, puts his head on to Benj's chest and let's out a scream as he cums. "Fuuuccckkk!"

Benj, feeling Daniel's cum splash on to his stomach and slamming himself into the younger teen's back door one more time. "slap" He arches his back and cums inside of Daniel. "Uggghhhh."

After a few seconds, the teens hug each other and pant. Daniel lifts up his head and the two kiss. He pulls out of the kiss and gives Benj a smile. "Benj, that was so awesome. mmmm. I love sex."

Benj gives Daniel a smirk and grabs the younger teen's slim butt cheeks again. "What do you mean was. We're not done yet baby."

Daniel's eyes widen in shock as he realizes that Benj is still hard inside of him. "Oh crap."

 **Green Lemon End.**

 **Two hours later.**

The two teens are now laying down on the toon double bed under green toon covers. Daniel is asleep, resting his head on Benj's chest with a big smile on his face.

Benj is smoking on a toon cigarette and has his right arm wrapped around Daniel. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and puffs out gray ink smoke. The smoke forms into a heart and he smiles looking at it. He than looks down at the sleeping younger teen. (You still don't have your memory back, but if or when you do. I hope that you still want to be with me.) He than leans down and kisses Daniel on the forehead. "I love you Daniel."

 **The end.**

 **And that makes my second completed story** **! And... open up the champagne! Because it's been a whole year (and two days) since I started! But I didn't really want to celebrate it on this story. Oh well. It's the next update that will have me and a lot of people happy. That's right, chapter 6 of Naruto: Pokegirls Storm, is finally coming.**

 **Well, until next time. Bye!**


End file.
